


Lotte World

by chanonfire



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanonfire/pseuds/chanonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your first date with Wonwoo ft. some Seventeen members</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lotte World

“What are you looking at?” Wonwoo leaned over your desk and glanced at what you were looking at.

“Nothing, just—“Before you could respond your last teacher of the day walked into the classroom.

“Okay class. Take out your notebooks, time for math!”

Groans echoed throughout the classroom but you happily smiled to yourself. Math was after all, your favorite school subject.

Not even halfway past class you glanced over to Wonwoo, who was sleeping. You chuckled to yourself and looked at the board once again, though you must admit that you were checking up on Wonwoo more than you usually did. Your heart almost stopped when he turned and faced you, a smile plastered all over his face. You were so star struck by Wonwoo’s handsome features that you didn’t notice your math teacher walking over to your desk.

The slam of the teacher’s calculus book immediately woke up Wonwoo, the final bell of the day ringing at the same time.

“Class dismissed and homework is due Monday. As for you Wonwoo-ssi, please do ten extra problems for the section we talked about today while you were sleeping. “The teacher gave Wonwoo one last glare and left the classroom.

“Ahhh… I thought I was going to die.” Wonwoo let out a deep sigh. “Y/N? What are you still doing here?” He sounded shocked to see that you were still sitting in your desk.

“Sorry I didn’t wake you up. You got caught because of me.” You looked down and fiddled with your pencil.

Silence.

“Is there anything I could do to make it up to you? I know, let me help you with your math homework!”

Wonwoo burst out into laughter and got up from his seat. You did the same and packed up your things with him.

“I’m serious.” You both walked out of the classroom and made your way out of the school.

“Hmmmm let me think about it.” Wonwoo put his hood up. “Let me walk you home.”

“Huh?”

“Didn’t you say you wanted to make it up to me?”

“I did but—I meant…” You stuttered as Wonwoo walked ahead of you.

“Then let me walk you home.”

You hesitated for a moment and stayed standing in front of the school’s playground.

“Are you coming?” Wonwoo looked back at you.

You smiled and lightly jogged to reach him. Both of you stuffed your hands in your pockets and walked in silence.

Wonwoo’s a little strange but you didn’t mind since he was giving you company in this cold winter day.

–

Snow once again but it didn’t really matter to you since the school’s seaweed soup was warming you up. You almost started choking when Wonwoo randomly sat across from you at your lunch table.

“Are you okay?” A concerned look on his face.

You nodded and drank out of your milk carton. This was unusual, you were always one to sit alone during lunch so for Wonwoo to come and sit across from you made you put your guard up. You glanced over his shoulder and watched as his group of friends put their heads down and acted like they were eating and not watching you two.

“What’s up?” You focused your attention on Wonwoo once again.

“The food’s really good today?” Wonwoo ate a spoonful of rice. It almost seemed as he were avoiding your question. Just when you were about to speak up a piece of seaweed landed next to Wonwoo’s plate.

“YAH!” Wonwoo turned around and glared at his group of friends.

“Wonwoo, do you have something you want to say?” Wonwoo paused and turned back to look at you.

“Actually,” Wonwoo put down his spoon. “I was wondering if you’re free tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I’m free but why?”

Wonwoo sighed at your obliviousness and picked up his spoon again and ate his seaweed soup.

“Well, tomorrow my friends and I are going to the ice rink in Lotte World and I’m the only one without a date. So I was wondering…”

“You want me to go with you? Sounds fun but I don’t know how to skate.” You pouted slightly and dipped your spoon in your soup.

“I can teach you!”

“But…”

“It’ll be fun!!” You have never seen Wonwoo this enthusiastic so you couldn’t help but agree to his offer.

Wonwoo smiled brightly when you agreed. Without thinking much of it, Wonwoo grabbed his chopsticks and placed more kimchi in your tray. You blushed slightly and thanked him.

“See you in class?” Wonwoo got up and went to go put away his tray. You watched as he returned back to his group of friends.

Little did you notice the smile plastered all over your face.

–

 **W:** You’re still coming right?

 **Y/N:** Obviously! When are you picking me up? :p

 **W:** In an hour… is that okay with you?

 **Y/N:** See you then!

Wait, what are you going to wear? You quickly got up from your bed and walked over your closet. You decided that casual would suit this date the best. You pulled on some dark skinny jeans and a casual sweat shirt. The next couple of minutes were spent with you sitting in front of the mirror trying your best to make yourself look more presentable. Well, that was until you heard a knock on your door.

“Wonwoo!” You opened the door with a smile.

“Ready to go?” You nodded and closed the door behind you and walked over to his car.

“Where are your friends?”

“Oh they’re uhh… I kind of ditched them?” Wonwoo put on his seatbelt and started the car.

You laughed as you pushed a button to turn on the radio. The drive was silent but comforting. But as you guys grew closer and closer to Lotte World you couldn’t help but feel nervous. After all, you never ice skated in your life but here you are with Wonwoo.

“We’re here.”

So the fun begins.

–

“Wonwoo, where did you go?” Soonyoung who was in the same grade walked over as you guys came up to you while both of you were putting on ice skates.

“I went to go pick up Y/N.” 

You bowed slightly for Soonyoung and continued tying your laces together. 

“Well hurry up! Seungkwan is a pain in the butt.” 

Wonwoo nodded and watched the boy walk back into the ice rink. 

“Sorry about that.” 

“Don’t worry about it! Let’s go.” Wonwoo smiled and led you both to the ice rink. 

“Careful.” Wonwoo held out his hand for you. 

Grateful, you accepted his hand and got on the ice, almost already slipping. Luckily Wonwoo was there or else you would have broken your nose. Just then a boy younger than you skater up to Wonwoo.

“Wonwoo-hyung! Race me!” 

“Not today, Seungkwan. I’m teaching Y/N how to skate.” 

“LAME.” Seungkwan quickly drifted off back to the girl he came with. 

“Sorry about that.” You nodded your head and tried to focus in standing. 

“The trick is to not think about it much.” Wonwoo pulled your hand and started skating around the rink. 

And you? You were scared. It didn’t help that the upbeat music was making your heart race faster than usual. 

“Do you want me to let go?” 

“NO!” You almost screamed. 

This caused Wonwoo to laugh and to start skating even faster. 

“Wonwoo, you’re going too fast!” But he ignored you. 

_I swear by the moon and the stars in the skies~_

The moment All 4 one song’s started playing both you and Wonwoo burst out into a fit of laughter, causing you to almost slip again. 

“How cheesy!”

“I agree!” More laughter. You looked down and noticed that you were skating by yourself this time.

“Wonwoo, look!” Wonwoo looked down and noticed you gliding on the ice with no problem.

“I guess I can let you go now?” A smug look on his face.

“No! Don’t let go!” You basically clung onto Wonwoo, who was having the time of his life. 

“Sorry, Y/N!” Wonwoo pulled away from you and started skating ahead of you.

“YAH!” You didn’t have time to call out to him since you were already on the cold ice on your butt. “Jeon Wonwoo, come back!”

Wonwoo happily skated back to you and looked down at you.

“Well aren’t you going to help me up?”

“Let me think about it… nope!” Wonwoo laughed and skated around you. You pouted and tried to pick yourself up. As you can expect, it was a failure.

“I’ll help you up on one condition.” You looked up at him. “Let me be the one that picks you up when you fall.”

Your heart skipped a beat as you stared up at him with a shocked look on your face.

“You won’t even help me up now.”

Not a second later Wonwoo pulled you up from the ice and glanced down at your face.

“This time doesn’t count.”

You laughed at his seriousness and pulled away from his grip.

“I trust you on this one.” You skated away from him, this time not falling flat on your butt. Wonwoo followed closely behind.

He’s ready to keep the promise he made to you.

E N D


End file.
